¡Estúpido aniki!
by Mirabelle34
Summary: Itachi se encuentra preocupado por la crianza de su hermano menor debido a la importante cercanía que tiene con su insoportable e irritante mejor amigo. Mientras tiene una batalla mental sobre si continuar criándolo como había hecho hasta el momento, por otra parte lidia con sus propios sentimientos y con los de dos niños de tan sólo nueve años.


**Capítulo 1: Rival**

Itachi sabía que el ver a su hermano menor siendo abrazado por otro muchachito no era bueno para su estado mental. Sencillamente, sus deseos de tomar un bate de béisbol y golpear la cabeza del chico rubio hasta dejarlo inconsciente (todo para dejarle en claro que su ototo era suyo y de nadie más, claro) eran demasiados. Era consciente de que en cualquier momento también podría ir a buscar un cuchillo de carnicero a la cocina y, desde algún punto, arrojarlo y hacer que se estrellase en el pecho del jovencito de aspectos zorrunos. ¿Qué acaso no tenía idea de que su sharingan podría ser despertado con tan solo ver cómo le sonreía de aquella forma tan estúpida a su ototo?

Itachi Uchiha era todo un hermano mayor posesivo a sus 14 años, evidentemente.

Sin embargo, también era consciente de que asesinar al mejor amigo de su hermano no sería nada bueno. Primero por que Sasuke lo odiaría de por vida y eso era algo que él no podría soportar bajo ningún sentido _«¡antes muerto!»_ pensaba el azabache mayor; y segundo, porque el individuo de cabellos dorados se trataba del chico que tenía que cuidar hasta que regresasen sus molestos padres que, gracias al buen destino, eran también los mejores amigos de los suyos. Viéndolo de ese modo, tenía que meterse las manos en los bolsillos quisiera o no.

—¡Nii-san, Naruto y yo queremos sopa de miso! —había llegado gritando su pequeño neko, con su ceño ligeramente arrugado. El ojiazul se situaba a su lado, como siempre, hiperactivo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—¿Sopa de miso con 35º? —su rostro denotaba confusión.

—¡Ramen, ramen, Itachi-nii! —miró por el rabillo del ojo a su enemigo, quien lejos de sentirse intimidado ante su mirada de hielo seguía sonriendo alegremente.

Sasuke bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, es que este baka no entiende que podría enfermarse, entonces debes cocinarle esa asquerosidad tú, para que de verdad se enferme y no venga nunca más a casa.

Oh, aquella carita enfurruñada lo enternecía tanto. Pero Itachi sabía que Sasuke lo decía en broma, pese a que él deseaba que sus palabras fueran dichas con seriedad, detrás de aquel pequeño rostro fruncido se escondía un niño adorable que lamentablemente le tenía un gran cariño a su amigo, aunque si su ototo lo oía decir tal cosa seguramente se ruborizaría de la "furia"y le diría que se callara, yéndose corriendo despavorido hacia su cuarto.

—¡Teme, no me enfermaré! —exclamaba el molesto rubiecito, agitando sus manos y brazos. —¡Soy muy fuerte, además si no viniera más a tu casa tú llorarías por mí, admítelo-ttebayo!

Itachi internamente sonrió presumido. Ni que fuera _tan_ importante aquel mocoso para Sasuke. De tal modo, que su ototo le respondería al acto que era un dobe, como tantas veces lo llamaba, que sin él podía vivir tan fresca y tranquilamente que su presencia ni la recordaría cuando no estuviera. Sasuke era un Uchiha hecho y derecho a su corta edad, era obvio, por lo que…

—Usuratonkachi.

El mayor no dio crédito a lo que vio, quedando completamente estupefacto. Su boca desencajada, necesitaba replicar o gritar algo… ¡lo que fuera! más no podía, sus ojos abiertos de par en par observaban aquel… aquel…

Naruto enseñó sus dientes una vez más en una gran sonrisa y se abalanzó al moreno en un fuerte abrazo. Itachi siguió con la mirada toda la escena de los niños en el suelo abrazados, aunque sus ojos se fijaban en el rostro de su ototo. De pronto se quedó en silencio (ni que hubiera hablado tanto desde su llegada) y prefirió darse media vuelta para volver la vista en la televisión y concentrarse en la publicidad que justo presentaban en esos momentos… quizás de algún shampoo, vestimenta, día festivo que se aproximaba o…

—¡Ya quítate de encima, dobe!

Lo único que quería era que esa escena se borrara de su cabeza lo antes posible, que se largaran de allí… ¡Y que, por amor a todo lo profano, aquel rostro sonrojado de su ototo no significara nada! iNada!

 **Notas del autor:** ¡Saludos! Primer fic, relativamente, ya que en realidad es el primero que publico acá. Espero haya gustado, estaré esperando unos bonitos reviews o alguna imagen Hard Yaoi, que sé yo e.e

Por el momento no tengo mucho que decir, ¡así que nos leemos! (Maybe)

¡Námaste!


End file.
